Pirates of the Viking shores
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Follow up to 'On a mission of pride' might want to read that first. Tuffnut Thorston is itching for an adventure, and so he joins a voyage that will take him to new lands and to old friends. But when disaster strikes what will become of him? Will Tuffnut return to Berk alive? Or will he find a gruesome fate. TuffnutXHeather fic.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Viking shores

**A/N: I'M BACK, YAY! And I come baring another story for you. Okay before you start reading, I want to say this; I got a review from a guest and I thank the person who did, but I want to clarify something, at the risk of being hated by the fans I am anti Hiccup and Astrid. Don't get me wrong, I like them paired together I just like to write about other characters more, because there are so many other Hiccup and Astrid fanfics out there and I don't want to be mainstream. This is sort of a follow up from my last stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Tuffnut Thorston yelled at the top of his lungs, running with many bags on his back, his sister carrying her two children in her arms, trying to keep up.

"TUFFNUT, HURRY UP! THEY'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Snotlout called back as he saw his wife and brother in law stumble their way to the docks. With a burst of adrenalin, Tuffnut sprinted the rest of the way to be greeted by his friends.

"Oh thank the gods, I've made it!" he cheered. Ruffnut grumbled as she walked up beside him.

"Yes, well at least you didn't have two little babies to carry did you," she said, handing her daughter Rebel to Snotlout.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my niece and nephew, that just wouldn't be fair on them," Tuffnut replied as he took Cliff in his arms.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone very important?" Evalyn sang in a teasing manner, jumping off a barrel she was sitting on and marching up to him. Everyone just laughed at her.

"Oh Ev, how could anyone forget you?" Snotlout taunted her, ruffling her red hair. Evalyn just poked out her tongue.

"Whatever, just remember Tuff, you have to bring me back something." Tuffnut just rolled his eyes at the teen, why was she always this bossy?

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back something…if you're good," Tuffnut told her, handing back his nephew to his mother.

"Well you better go Tuff, or they will leave without you," Hiccup spoke, bouncing his baby son Hunter in his arms. Tuffnut nodded, adjusting his bags before boarding a large ship.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a couple of months then, I'll write a log so you can read it when I get back though," he choked out, trying not to let his emotions get in the way.

"B-Be safe T-Tuffnut," Dalia replied with a wave, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach and her husband Fishlegs waving with her. Tuffnut smiled at all his friends and gave them one last wave before he turned away. As the boat drifted away from Berk the young man was bombarded by busy people running into him. Well this was the most popular voyage in the isles of Berk. As Tuffnut walked around, he remembered when he first decided to join this adventure crew. It was around a year back when a Scottish captain arrived at Berk and was asking for recruits for a voyage to new lands. And of course Tuffnut signed up for it because he was just itching for adventure.

"You boy, the one with the ridiculous helmet!" a voice with a strong Scottish accent called. Tuffnut turned on his heel and was met by a tall man, most likely in his early thirties, with spiky blonde hair and grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, um, h-hi. Sorry who are you?" Tuffnut stuttered. The man just chuckled and placed a large hand on Tuff's shoulder.

"Ha-ha, I'm your captain boy! Captain Dax Dredman and you must be Tuffnut Thorston. Well it is a great pleasure to meet you son!" the captain boomed. Dax took Tuffnut's hand and shook is with great force.  
"It's a pleasure to be here sir," Tuff replied, stretching his hand to get some feeling back into it. Dax chuckled louder.

"Please son call me Dax, none of this sir business," he bellowed. Dax picked up a mop and handed it to Tuffnut. "Give me your bags boy and take this." Tuffnut took the mope in hand and gave a look of confusion to his new captain.

"What's this for?" the Viking questioned. Dax raised an eyebrow at his crewmate.

"It's to swab the deck boy; you have to work to get respect. You start down the bottom and work your way to the top, its character building!" Dax informed him. "Supper will be at sundown!" he shouted over his shoulder, leaving Tuffnut to his new job. The young man heaved an annoyed sigh and started to wipe the floor, manoeuvring around the people scuttling all over the deck.

"Hey dude watch were you're stepping!" Tuff yelled as one of the men stepped on the mop. The unknown face just ignored him; too busy with others things on his mind. Tuffnut shook his head with displeasure and continued to clean. He kept his head down, for about ten minutes absorbed on his work when a loud screech followed by a splash of water snapped him out of his concentration.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" one of the crew shouted. Tuffnut rushed to the side of the ship and dropped the end of his mop to the water and felt a tug. He was relieved that the person who fell was still alive. Tuffnut pulled the individual back to the safety of the deck and stared in shock at the person who stood in front of him.

"More like woman over board," the maiden half coughed half giggled. Tuffnut was speechless at the girl. "Why so quite Tuff, aren't you happy to see me?"

"H-H-HEATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he cried. Heather gave him a weak smile.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands," she told him in a quite tone. "So I joined this, for a bit of adventure you know." Tuffnut was still in a state of shock.

"W-Why were you in the ocean?" he asked. Heather turned a bright shade of red.

"I was helping to pull a fishing net up and fell," she replied. Tuffnut just nodded feeling a little embarrassed around her.

"O-Okay then, why don't you help me mop the deck then, you know to stop you falling back into the sea again." The brunette smiled and eagerly grabbed a mop.

* * *

"SUPPER TIME!" Dax called from the crow's nest as the sun started to set on the horizon. Tuffnut happily through his mop away and he and Heather made their way down under deck to receive their meal.

"Ah, Tuffnut how was your first day?" Dax sang as he approached the two.

"It was tiring," Tuff groaned. Dax just patted him on the back.

"Don't worry son, all you need is some supper and a goodnight sleep," he said to the younger man. "And I see you met Heather, well good luck with that," Dax finished with a wink. Tuffnut gave a small laugh at his comment but was thankful that Heather didn't hear. The two arrived below deck where supper was being served. They each grabbed a plate and walked up to a woman standing at a table with a big pot beside her and a ladle in hand. This woman was an odd character, she had short grey hair and she was old and wrinkly. Tuffnut walked up to face her first and held out his plate.

"Look what we have here, fresh meat," she whispered in a creepy voice, her glass eye twitching in its socket. The old hag lifted her ladle and poured sloppy gruel on his plate. "That will put hair on your chest," the crazy lady cackled before putting the same slope on Heather's plate. The Vikings exchanged disgusted looks but were too scared to say anything.

"Uh thanks I guess," Tuff replied as he and Heather backed away slowly, the crone staring them down all the while. The two sat down at a small table together away from the other crew members and stared at their gruel.

"The slop tastes better with some sugar mixed with it," a young man about their age said, sitting in front of them. "I'm Noel; it's a pleasure to meet someone who is actually as young as me on this voyage." Tuffnut took his hand and shook it with greeting.

"Hi dude, I'm Tuffnut and this is my…friend Heather," he replied flat toned. Noel grinned at them.

"I see you got on the wrong foot with Olga. I heard that she spits in the gruel she severs to us," Noel said with a chuckle. Heather looked to her plate and gagged. "Oh don't worry lass; it's only just a rumour." Tuffnut sniggered finding Heather's reaction quite amusing.

"Yeah the woman seems kinda scary," Tuffnut said with an uneasy edge to his voice.

"She's just a crazy old hag, Olga the oddball is what we call her," Noel sang with a laugh. Tuffnut chuckled with him. "Well I best be off, apparently we reach new land tomorrow, so if I were you, I'd hit the hay," Noel said before retreating.

"Yeah we should probably get some sleep, we've got a lot of mopping to do in the morning," Heather teased, hitting Tuffnut on the head playfully. Tuffnut smirked as he watched her retreat.

"She so digs me," he said aloud.

**A/N: So there is your chapter. I know a boring ending but it will pick up I am just so tired right now. My sister helped me with the name of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello dudes, how are my little veggie mites going? I have to say I haven't gotten any reviews yet so if you are one of those people who are following this story or have put it on their favourites list, please send a review and tell me what you think or send in an idea. You'll make my day if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Tuffnut quietly open a door to the small cabin below deck that was his quarters. He heard the light snoring of Noel, the man he met at supper and he saw Heather sitting in the corner reading with only a candle for light. The brunette maiden looked up from the book and stared at Tuffnut standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"There's a hammock there if you want it," she whispered to him. Tuffnut gave an uneasy nod and shuffled to where the hammock was hung. The blonde Viking jumped into his new bed and looked to the ceiling, a blank expression over his features. "So how is everyone back on Berk?" Heather asked with a nervous edge to her voice. Tuffnut sat up and looked to her.

"Why do you care?" he replied in a non-friendly manner. Heather cheeks turned scarlet. She started to flick rapidly through the pages off her book to hide the embarrassment.

"Oh no reason, just curious is all." Tuffnut raised an eyebrow but flopped back down to the material of his bed.

"Well my sister and Snotlout got married and had two kids; Fishlegs met this nice girl called Dalia and she is now pregnant and we all met this annoying teen called Evalyn, does that answer your question?" Tuffnut informed in one breath. Heather gave a curt nod to him.

"And what about Hiccup; are he and Astrid-,"

"Married? Yeah they are, and they have a son so there," Tuffnut said rather indecently.

"Oh I see," she replied in a forlorn tone. Tuffnut was stunned, did she? No, she didn't or-

"Wait, do you…like Hiccup?" Heather looked up at by his question. She shook her head ferociously and stood to her feet.

"I don't know! It was years ago and…and he was so nice to me, even when Astrid said I was working for the outcasts Hiccup was still on my side," Heather whispered in a harsh way.

"But you were working for the outcasts," Tuffnut replied with a smug look. Heather fumed at him.

"That is beside the point!" she growled. "It was just so nice to have someone like me, even if I did take advantage of it." It was now Tuffnut's turn to be mad.

"What about the rest of us, we tried to be nice to you, we showed you our dragons, we told you our secrets to them and what did you do in the end you still turned to Hiccup! I guess we weren't a good enough standard for you; the high maintenance princess!" he snapped back. As the two bickered, Noel was awoken by the noise.

"What's all this then, I remember my mother telling me that the early bird catches the worm, but this is just ridiculous," their new companion voiced, rubbing his tired and weary eyes. Tuffnut huffed with anger and trudged back to his hammock.

"It's nothing Noel, just forget about!" he hissed as he pick up a quill and notepad from his bag, lying back in his hammock and writing furiously. Noel looked to Heather and saw sadness across her features.

"Do not threat lass, he's probably just had a tiring day, I'm sure you'll be right as rain come the morning," Noel said trying to reassure the girl. Heather sighed and curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket, Tuffnut muttering all the while. The young man scribbled in his note book, recounting the events that happened that day.

_Day one_

_First day of my voyage, it was a slow start and I met my new captain, Dax Dredman and he is a pretty cool dude, not very bossy and very friendly. There was this old lady I met when I went to get supper; I think her name was Olga and she is starting to freak me out a little bit. I think she might have killed some of the crew and cooked them in the gruel, it did taste kinda gamey. I also met my new roommate, Noel. He's a polite dude, doesn't seem like the sort of guy to get in a brawl. And lastly today, the one thing that will probably ruin my entire journey! Heather, yep you heard me, Heather; the one who risked all of our dragon secrets. But you know I thought she may have had a slight crush on me today that was until now! Turns out she likes Hiccup, as everyone normally does! I am just so angry right now and I swear she is probably plotting my death right now! Well that's all for tonight, I should get some sleep now._

Tuffnut closed his book and dropped it to the ground. He heard the light snoring of his roommates a breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods they're asleep," Tuffnut whispered to himself. The Viking relaxed his body, releasing all of his tension, letting the soft rocking of the boat carry him to sleep.

* * *

The vessel was thrown violently back and forth as monstrous waves crashed against the wood the ship. A crack of lightning hit the ocean followed by loud thunder awakening Tuffnut from his slumber.

"A storm, cool as!" the Viking with a love of destruction said with a wicked grin forming across his lips. Tuffnut jumped out of bed and walked over to Noel who was snoring loudly.

"OI, Noel, wake up dude," Tuffnut whispered to him, nudging is arm with one foot. "There is this awesome lightning stop, you have to see it Noel!" the brunette man let out a grumble and rolled over.

"That is a good way to get killed Tuff, go back to sleep!" Tuffnut rolled his eyes and forced Noel to stand.

"C'mon this is a once in a life time scene! You have to see it!" the Viking said with enthusiasm. Noel stumble to his feet, why not go see? After all he probably wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

"What about Heather?" Noel asked with slight worry. Tuffnut just shrugged, still annoyed about the conversation with her earlier.

"I don't care, wake her if you want but I'm not going to speak with her," Tuffnut whined like a five year old in a hissy fit. Noel shook his head with displeasure and Tuff's lack of social skills.

"Grow up Tuff, be the better person," he said with wisdom and strolled over to Heather, bending down and shaking her awake.

"C'mon lass you have to get up," he said in a polite way. "We are going up top to watch the storm!" Heather was surprised by his words.

"T-To watch the storm? But won't we get wet?" she asked with a stutter. The two men grinned with excitement.

"Exactly!" they both said in unison.

The group of three made their way to the deck and were barraged by heavy rain pelting down, completely saturating them with ice cold water.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" Tuffnut cheered, punching the air and letting the rain pour down on him.

"How can you say this is awesome? It's horrible! This rain is enough to kill someone!" Heather shouted her arms crossed over her chest, attempting to keep herself warm. Tuffnut laughed sarcastically at her.

"Of course that's exactly what a princess would say!" Tuffnut taunted. Heather went to slap him but she slipped on the ground in the process, landing flat on her back.

"Well at least I'm not a loser who thinks he's the best thing in the world!" she snarled between clenched teeth. Noel was getting pretty sick of their arguing.

"Will you two just shut up!" Noel screeched at them. The two were stunned by his sudden outburst and stood silent. "Good, now I think it's time to make up, don't you think?" Tuffnut muttered under his breath and turned away, not wanting to talk. Noel heaved a sigh, why were Vikings so difficult? All of a sudden loud screams were heard as a huge wave of water engulfed the front part of the deck, dragging some of the crew into the murky abyss. The three stood with utter shock at what they just saw. Dax was holding on the mast for dear life as the water rushed back out to sea again when he spotted the three standing there.

"What in the world are you lot doing out in this weather!" Captain Dredman shouted. "Do you want to get yourselves killed?" Tuffnut staggered towards the captain.

"What's the problem? It's just a storm!" Tuff yelled back. A look for horror crossed Dax's face. Tuffnut's smirk fell as he realised the situation was much more serious. Dax slowly lifted a trembling hand and pointed to a horrible creature arising from the sea. Tuffnut went white, he felt like he was going to vomit at the sight of the monster. "SCOULDREN!" he cried in sheer terror.

"Everyone come here, quickly!" Dax called to the young adults, leading them to a small rowboat that was tied up to the side of the ship. "Get in the boat now!" he squawked, helping each of them in.

"What about you Dax?" Tuffnut replied with doubt lacing each word he spoke. The captain gave an apologetic look.

"Tuffnut I won't be coming with you. It's up to you now, it's too late for me," Dax said with a sad smile, pushing the rowboat away. "Bring it on you scurvy sea dragon!" the Scouldren roared in rage, spewing boiling hot water from its mouth, engulfing the entire ship. Tuffnut lifted his hand trying to reach out but dropped it to his side again.

As the boat drifted away, the agonising screams of the crew could be heard, it was enough to haunt anyone for many years. The three stared absently as the mighty ship sank into the ocean, they all wondered what would become of them, would this be the end for them? Or would they find a more gruesome fate to end each of their lives.

**A/N: Wow. I am actually shocked how dark this ending is. Was not expecting that. And I know this chapter sounded like the movie 'life of pi', but it was my inspiration. I worked all day on this chapter so I would love it if you guys reviewed it. Just please or I'll have wasted my entire day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. I got some reviews, yay. But I have to say something, the reviewer who goes by the name Shut in of death I got a little freaked out by what you wrote; 'I'll consider sparing your life'. Yeah I couldn't tell if you were joking and I don't like reviews that make me feel scared. I'm not having a go at you and I'm happy that you like my story I just wanted to clear that up. Oh and can someone tell me if you think Evalyn is a Mary-sue. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The sun rose lighting the grey sky. There was a small boat rocking about in the middle of the ocean with three figures cramped up in it. Tuffnut was sitting near the edge of the boat, his arm propping his head up as he carved writing in the wood.

_Day two_

_The ship was attacked by a Scouldren last night. I was lucky enough to escape and the only people who I'm with is Noel and Heather. The rest of the crew is most likely dead. I lost my first log in the shipwreck and have now turned to documenting my journey in the wood of our boat. As I carve each tiny speck of timbre away I wonder, will we ever see home again? We have no food and it's impossible to catch our own fish, considering we have nothing to use and the most important resource we need is fresh water. Without it we will most likely die from dehydration within five days._

Tuffnut placed his dagger back in his belt and looked to the cloudy, grey sky.

"Please rain, please rain, please rain," the Viking whispered to himself with hope. Heather looked over to him from across the boat and rolled her eyes at him. Tuffnut glared at her, angry at her attitude with him. "What are you staring at princess!" the blonde man spat. Heather just gazed back at him with an expression of disgust.

"Just wondering what the murder of our entire crew is whispering about, probably planning to kill us in our sleep so he won't go hungry!" she hissed back. Tuffnut stood to his feet, slightly swaying the small vessel.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be dead in the bottom of the ocean!" Tuffnut snarled to her. Noel heaved a loud sigh; he was sitting in between them and was getting tired of them arguing.

"Can I just say something-,"

"Shut up Noel!" they both screamed in unison. Tuffnut sat back down in a huff and shook his head in anger. Noel heaved a sigh and glanced to each of them.

"Why don't we try to sort this out?" he suggested. The two groaned and looked away in opposite directions. Noel grinned to himself. "Okay I'll take that as a yes, now Heather, you can go first. Tell me your side of the story," he told her with anticipation. Heather crossed her arms over her chest and spoke in a light voice.

"I don't know what I did," she replied "I didn't mean to cause trouble or to make you feel bad Tuff," she said with an apologetic look. Tuffnut shook his head with a smirk.

"You are so full of it," he mumbled under his breath. Heather shot him a death glare and stood to her feet. Tuffnut also rose too, knowing she might try to hit him. Noel wobbled up to their height and tried to calm the Vikings down. The two looked like they were about to bite each other's heads off.

"I was just trying to apologise to you, but you're too thick to see that!" she shrieked with rage. Tuffnut snarled at her.

"At least I'm not a traitor," he replied in a slow and nasty tone. Heather narrowed her eyes and swiftly raised her hand to slap him. Noel caught her wrist in a nick of time and glanced between them with a frown.

"Enough with the arguing!" Noel shouted with a sudden burst of irritation. "It has been a long night, with very little sleep I might add and your bickering is just making it worse!" the two Vikings looked to the ground in shame. "Now can we please leave this ordeal behind us?" Noel asked with hope. Tuffnut sighed but lifted his hand. Heather stood for a moment with a pout on her face but took his hand in hers with a tight grip. They both shook on it then quickly pulled back. Noel smiled and sat back down. "Good, now we can get some much needed rest." The others followed in suite, attempting to make themselves more comfortable on the hard wood. Tuffnut looked over the ocean and sadness washed over him. The sea was a cruel and ruthless place that claimed many souls. Tuffnut's eyes began to droop and he felt great fatigue. Sleep was the one place he could escape this nightmare, where he could be free of the horrors of the world, but he was wrong.

* * *

_Rain pelted down, a harsh downpour with thunder and lightning engulfed the sky. In the middle of the dark sea stood a single man, he stood on the ocean, nothing keeping him up. Sea monsters circled around him, waiting to claim his life. The man became frighten by the creatures and started to run. As he sprinted across the sea the water would splash with every step he took. He ran further and further until he reached a large boat with rotting wood. The man looked up to see a captain and his crew, all were covered with ghastly burns on their skin. The captain of the ship slowly lifted a finger and pointed towards him._

"_Murder! Murder!" the captain chanted in an eerie voice, his skin hanging from one side of his face._

"_Murder! Murder!" the crew sang after him. The man's breath quickened. His body tensed. _

"_No… NO! This is not my fault!" he cried with fear. "This is not my fault, I didn't do this!" the dead crew stared at him with ice cold eyes._

"_Murder! Murder! Murder! MURDER!" they repeated with more anger than before. The man closed his eyes and covered his ears._

"_Please! Please! Forgive me!" he yelled. The captain shook his head and pointed below the man. A serpent's tail wrapped around the man's ankle, his heart stopped as he looked to the dead crew. The continued to chant. With one swift yank, the serpent pulled the man down to the oceans depths as he screamed, only bubbles coming from his mouth. The dead crew watched as he was dragged down and wicked grins cross each one of the faces._

* * *

Tuffnut awoke with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing hard. He looked around but couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Tuffnut moved his hands around and realised he was in a bigger space.

"Where are we?" he whispered to himself. "Guys! Guys! Are you there?" Tuff called into the darkness. He heard a groan come from beside him.

"What is it now?" Heather said sitting up. "Where not on the boat anymore, are we?" she questioned with a nervous edge.

"I think so," he replied. "Where's Noel?" he asked her. Heather shook her head with dismay. Suddenly voices could be heard from behind the door. The Vikings silenced so they would not be heard. Tuffnut grasped Heathers hand in his too caught up in the moment with panic. The door slowly opened and the two held their breath.

**A/N: Oh damn, a cliff hanger! I'm so mean aren't I. I know this chapter took a while but I had writers block. I would like to thank Ted Roosevelt, your review made me laugh; it was so funny and random. Do you really go moose hunting, or were you just pulling my leg? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, not a whole lot to say here…Ooh I want to ask for ideas and stuff. I will take romance stuff as long as it's not for Histrid; it has to be Tuff-Heather wise, okay because that's what this story is about. It can be funny romance so go ahead tell me what you want to see in this story. KaliAnn, sorry to up you in the spotlight but do you have any ideas? I understand if you don't and that's fine with me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The door slowly creaked open, light poured into the room. Tuffnut wrapped his fingers around Heather's hand tighter. She did the same. Tuffnut didn't know if she was doing it out of anger or fright, but he didn't care, the grip was the only thing making him feel less frightened. The door was finally wide open and there stood a short man.

"Hello, how do you do?" he sang in a cheery tone. The two were surprised at his kindness. After all, they were expecting a killer. Noel stood beside him, a wide grin spread across his lips.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Cricket!" Noel said gesturing to the man next to him with raven black hair. The man gave a friendly wave. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is…Cricket? Really?" she said in disbelief. The new companion gave a curt nod.

"Yes, it's not my real name though, people just call me Cricket because I'm always talking and never shut up, by the way are you two together because it looks like you are," Cricket replied in a childish way, gesturing to their hands wrapped around the other. Tuffnut and Heather quickly pulled their hands away with disgust.

"Like I'd ever be with her!" Tuff growled as he stood to his feet. "It's nice to meet you dude, I'm Tuffnut," he said shaking Cricket's hand with gusto. Cricket smiled warmly at him.

"It's good to meet you too Tuffnut, I heard about your last voyage, I'm so sorry to hear that," Cricket told him with sympathy. Tuffnut just shrugged it off.

"An unpredictable accident, no big deal," Tuffnut replied to him. Cricket released the Vikings hand and looked to Heather.

"And who is this fine creature I see?" the raven haired man asked, quirking and eyebrow. Heather shook her head with a laugh.

"I'm Heather and before you ask, no I will not go out with you." Cricket smirked at her.

"Well it was worth a try anyway, I think the captain would like to meet the people he saved though. Come with me," he said gesturing them to come out on deck.

"Have you known the captain long?" Noel asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Cricket shook his head at them.

"No I haven't. I've only been here three days, they came to my village and I asked to join them, lucky for me they agreed." He informed the three as the paced around busy members of the crew. They arrived at the main part of the deck and saw a hefty man shouting orders to his staff.

"Get to work you lazy seadogs! Or I'll throw you off the ship!" He bellowed in an angry voice. A thinner man standing next to him coughed to grab his attention.

"Uh, Captain, we have guests," he said. The captain quickly looked up and noticed he was right.

"Did I say throw you off the boat? I meant to say that I-I-I will throw you seadogs a celebration b-because you lot work so hard," he said with a nervous laugh looking towards the new crew members. "Cricket, I see you met our stranded comrades we rescued earlier, well it is great to finally meet you three in consciousness. My name is Eric Hampton but you must call me captain, is that understood?" The group all nodded with his terms. "Now before you can be a part of my crew I must write down your names so I can remember, you the one with the girly hair, tell me your name!" The captain requested.

"My name? Tuffnut Thorston sir," he replied. Hampton nodded and gestured his first mate to write it down.

"You boy, name?" he shouted.

"Uh, Noel Forman sir," he said with a nervous tone.

"Good, and you lass, what be your name?" the captain voiced pointing towards Heather. The brunette girl turned a bright shade of red.

"Heather sir," she told him with a flat tone. The captain raised an eye brow.

"I need your full name lass," he retorted. Heather heaved a loud sigh.

"It's Heather…Fl-Flog'Em, my name is Heather Flog'Em," she said with utter embarrassment. Tuffnut, Noel and Cricket sniggered at her last name. It was absolutely ridiculous! "It's not funny guys!" she cried, her cheeks now scarlet.

"If you're all quite done, I would like you to meet my first mate, Marcus Geffen, he will be your mentor and if you have any questions, consult Marcus because I am a very busy man and don't need to hear your gas bagging all day long, are we clear?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" they all said in unison giving a salute. Hampton gave a curt nod to each of them before turning to Marcus.

"Keep a close eye on them Geffen, and do not lose your head, remember the last time you went crazy with power?"

"I remember sir and I shall do nothing of the sort…yet," he replied in a hushed tone. Hampton gave a wicked grin and placed a beefy hand on the first mates shoulder.

"Good man," the captain cheered as he swiftly retreated to his cabin. Marcus turned to face the new crew mates and stared them down with a sense of grander presence.

"Alright you lot, I have some rules you must always follow. Rule one you must do exactly as I say. Rule two you must complete any given task by the end of the day or you will end up hungry until the morning meal. And rule three, the most important rule there is, never enter the captain's quarters without permission," Marcus finished in an eerie voice.

"What happens if we do enter the captain's quarters?" Tuffnut asked, raising his hand slightly. The second in command glared at him with eyes of ice.

"You will be marooned with only a bottle of rum and a dagger, that way you can get drunk and kill yourself so you won't have to endure the harsh surroundings or go insane!" the group all stood in silence, shock took them over. "Right then I best be showin you to your cabin, you can all get acquainted with Cricket for the rest of the day," Marcus sang in a lighter tone leading them to their accommodation. The four entered a large room with a couple of blankets resting on the floor and a small wooden chest sitting in the corner. "Work will begin after breakfast tomorrow!" Marcus shouted slamming the door. "Don't be late!" Everyone stood in an awkward silence.

"That was…interesting," Noel said breaking the stillness of the room. The gang all burst out into loud laughter relieving them of all the stress the events that day brought. Tuffnut walked over to the chest in the corner still chuckling and peaked inside. Lucky enough he found a small note book and quill with ink. Tuffnut grinned to himself and started to write.

_Day three_

_I lost my second log which was written on a plank of wood but have now found a resource that will be more permanent for my documenting. Today we woke up on the ship and were taken in by Captain Eric Hampton. We also met this guy called Cricket. He says he is called that because he never shuts his mouth, well we're about to see if he will. I discovered Heathers last name as well, it's Flog'Em, Heather Flog'Em, such a strange name for someone who is so polite. It's time for me to end my journal for now and hope that tomorrow will bring more adventures._

Tuffnut placed the small book in his vest pocket and joined the rest of his friends.

* * *

Captain Hampton sat in his quarters reading over some maps sitting on his desk, a blank expression plastered over his features.

"Captain, may I have a word? Marcus asked entering the cabin. The older man just grunted in response. "What are we going to do about these people Captain? They will ruin our plans with the Outcasts!" he shouted. The captain shook his head.

"Marcus don't worry, they will do nothing of the sort because they won't be around for much longer, I think you'll find that our new friends will have some 'work' related accidents," Hampton said with a evil chuckle. "And maybe when this is all over you will be the man you once were." The first mate gave an unamused stare.

"You better be right Captain!" he spat.

**A/N: MYSTERY! HA, HA, HA, HA! Okay about Heather's last name I'll tell you how that came about. I was looking up pirate name generators and typed in a random name and the name it came up with was Heather Flog'Em and I told my sister and she said to use it, so I did. Pretty funny uh. I am so sorry this took so long but I had writers block. I need your ideas too. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my happy little veggie mites! I hope you have had a wonderful day. Thank you to Ted Roosevelt for reviewing chapter four and I am so glad you like it. By the way do any of you have any ideas or suggestions for this story? If you give me ideas, the quicker I'll update, hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was early morning and the sky was a misty blue and grey. The sun slowly rising from the horizon of the ocean. Tuffnut lay on the floor, his eyes tired a weary. He turned on his side and pulled the blanket closer to him. The Viking looked to his comrades in the darkness, his eyes fell upon Heather sleeping peacefully, and she lay about a meter away from him. Tuffnut felt sadness wash over him, he really did like her, but of course she didn't like him back.

"What does Hiccup have that I don't," he whispered. "I mean other than intelligence and being the first Viking to ever ride a dragon. I'm just as good as him if not better!" he said a bit more loudly then meant too. Cricket awoke from is slumber and rolled over to face Tuffnut.

"Man some of us are trying to sleep here!" he growled in a hushed tone. Tuffnut laid back to face the ceiling and sighed.

"Sorry, I'll keep quiet," he replied in a gloomy voice. Cricket sat up.

"It is a woman who is giving you grief, isn't it?" the dark haired man questioned. Tuffnut nodded his head half-heartedly. "Okay, here's what you do, make sure you get her alone and then tell her how you feel. It's that simple." Tuffnut sat up and stared at him with disbelief.

"Yeah so simple considering the fact that she hates my guts!" the blonde retorted in a sarcastic manner. "Have you every even spoken to a girl before?" Cricket raised an eye brow at him.

"W-What, of course I h-have!" he said with a nervous laugh. Tuffnut smirked at him. "Alright, fine! I have never spoken to a girl before." The blonde sniggered at him with amusement. "Look it will work…probably, you just have to get her alone long enough and then she will be all yours if you know what I mean. You know what I mean Tuff, huh, huh?" Cricket told him with a suggestive wink.

"You're a creep, you know that?" Tuffnut replied. Cricket gave a mad grin, his eyes started to twitch uncontrollably.

"He, he, he, I know!" he shouted aloud waking everyone else up.

"CRICKET!" they all cried together. The raven haired male hid under his blanket.

"Tuffnut did it! He did everything!" he accused pointing in the Vikings direction. The gang all groaned at their strange friend and threw their blankets at him all the while Cricket giggling underneath.

"GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST AND WORK!" a booming voice bellowed, thumping loudly and the wooden door. The gang quickly stood and ran out on deck to be greeted by Marcus standing solemnly in front of them. Each of the young adults lined up and gave the first mate a salute.

"Good morning to you all. Breakfast will be served below deck, after you have finished your meal you are to report back here to be assigned your duty for today, is that understood?" The group of four nodded in understanding. "Now scat, the lot of you!" Marcus growled to them. They all quickly turned away, not wanting to upset their boss any more than he already was.

"Wonder what's up with him huh?" Tuffnut said, walking up beside Heather, trying to make conversation.

"Probably just annoyed by seeing you," she retorted and stalked off. Noel and Cricket looked to Tuff.

"Oh burn!" Noel cried with a laugh. Cricket gave Tuffnut an apologetic stare.

"Don't worry bro, you'll get there," he reassured. Tuffnut's lips quirked into a weak smile and dropped his shoulders.

"With an insane amount of luck I will," Tuffnut whined. Cricket chuckled at him and slapped him on the back.

"Just one step at a time Tuff."

* * *

After a 'tasty' breakfast of stale bread and gruel the gang returned to the deck to receive their jobs for the day. Heather and Noel were forced to swab the poop deck and Tuffnut and Cricket were sent to reel in the fishing nets. The Viking man was relieved that he got to work with Cricket, which meant he would get the chance to delve deeper into his little problem.

"How about I get her flowers, girls like flowers right?" Tuff asked pulling up a net full of fish. Cricket gave a shrug and said;

"That's a sure way to get your head chopped off by a Viking woman. I don't think Heather is girly like other maidens, she's more…I don't know, the type of person who knows how to take care of themselves," he informed with a wise expression on his face. Tuffnut stopped what he was doing and looked to the sea with thought.

"If I could only get to talk to her without being growled at," he replied, his eyes still lingering across the ocean. Cricket suddenly hit his forehead with his palm.

"That's it!" he cheered. "It's so obvious!" Tuffnut raised an eye brow.

"What is it," he questioned.

"You did something to piss her off right?" Cricket asked in a loud tone. The Viking gave a curt nod. "So just apologise and then you'll have your chance with her; that is so simple!" Tuffnut just nodded more with an unsure expression.

"Okay, but what if you're wrong? You keep telling me it's simple but how can you be so sure of this?" a devilish smile fell upon Cricket's features.

"Just trust me Tuff, if you are not satisfied with my services I will give you a full refund."

"You mean do all my chores?" Cricket froze, arching an eye brow.

"Sure, why not," he replied shaking Tuffnut's hand to seal the agreement.

"LAND AHOY!" a man from the crow's nest yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Tuffnut shot his head up with excitement.

"Did he just say land?" the Viking asked. Cricket nodded eagerly at him with a toothy grin.

"I'll race you to the docks," the raven haired man said then quickly sprinted off. Tuffnut stood there baffled and ran after him as soon as he came back into reality. He caught up with his friend and saw that the captain was shouting orders at the crew again.

"Hurry up. I want this to be over and done within an hour," Hampton bellowed at the men scampering around the deck. Cricket got over excited and started asking him questions.

"Captain, while you're out doing business could we possibly look around, we won't stir any trouble," the young man asked with a nervous edge to his voice. Hampton stroked his long brown beard and looked to Marcus.

"What do you think Geffen, should we let them go?" Marcus's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know Captain. It's really your decision to make," the first mate replied with an intelligent elegance to his speech. Hampton stared at Cricket and Tuffnut.

"Hmm, I guess you could go considering you have never been anywhere else except your own islands. Alright the four of you can go explore, but be back in one hour," the captain told them as if they were children. The young males gave each other a high five with glee.

"Oh yeah! Hey Heather, Noel, we get to go check out the scenery!" the other two looked up from the wet floor and their faces brightened up.

"Cool!" Heather cheered as she and Noel ran to the side of the boat, jumping off the edge and landing on the wooden planks of the docks, followed by Tuffnut and Cricket. The captain and first mate watched them run off into the forest without a care in the world.

"Good thinking Captain," Marcus said with a wicked smile. Hampton chuckled foully.

"Like you said Geffen, we can't let them find out."

* * *

The four adventures slowly walked through the dense timberland, admiring the different forestry around them.

"It's so different from home here," Noel said in a bare whisper, running his hand across the wood of a tree.

"It's beautiful," Heather replied. Cricket sniggered to himself and elbowed Tuff in the ribs, leaning his head towards the brunette girl, wiggling his eye brows. Tuffnut gave a look of confusion and mouthed the word what so no one else would hear. Cricket rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey Noel, why don't you and me go look around, away from here maybe?" he said with an obvious wink. Noel was confused at first but quickly got his point.

"Oh, oh yeah, let's go somewhere else, yeah, bye Tuff," he said as he and Cricket walked off, both men giving the Viking a thumbs when Heather wasn't looking. Tuffnut became nervous.

"No don't go uh," he called and reached out his hand half-heartedly but dropped it to his side when they were out of sight. The two kept walking in an awkward silence. Tuffnut decided if he was going to make this work he would have to man up and speak to her. "Um Heather, I've been meaning to tell you something…important." Heather stopped walking and looked to him.

"Oh, what is it you have to say?" she replied more confident than he was. Tuffnut clenched his teeth together but continued to speak.

"I wanted to apologise about being a jerk to you, I just over reacted and I'm sorry I did," Tuff told her. Heather gave a warm smile and hugged him unexpectedly. Tuffnut slightly jumped at her gesture but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Tuff, that really means a lot to me," she replied once she let go. Heather continued walking deeper into the forest with a happy glow about her.

"Baby steps Tuff, baby steps," he said with a wide grin.

* * *

Cricket and Noel walked without a word. They came to a village but heard cries from the villagers. Noel looked to Cricket with fright. The two quickly hide behind some trees and saw what was occurring. It was a raid. Not just any raid, more like a massacre. People were screaming as swords came in contact with them. They saw Marcus plunge a dagger right into an innocent man's heart as his comrades laughed at his pain.

"Oh my gods!" Noel whispered. Cricket went white with horror.

"IT'S OUR CREW!" Cricket cried aloud. Noel looked at him and almost fainted. Cricket covered his mouth with is hand, hoping they wouldn't hear. But he was wrong. Marcus, quick as a flash raced towards them, the other members of the crew behind, swords all in hand.

"Oh shit!" were the last words of the two men before the bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the island.

* * *

As Tuffnut and Heather walked back to the ship they heard a scream.

"Probably just a wild animal," Tuff said in a reassuring tone. Heather nodded and climbed to the deck. Tuffnut followed her and saw that the whole were just silently working, as if they were trying to hide something.

"How was the exploring?" Hampton bellowed as he approached them.

"It was…interesting," Tuffnut replied looking towards Heather, a smirk spreading across his lips. "What about Noel and Cricket, are they here yet?" The captain shook his head.

"Sorry son, but your friend want to be staying here, they like it," he told him in a high tone. Heather raised an eye brow at this; she wasn't buying what he said.

"Then shouldn't we give them their stuff back before we leave?" she asked with a smart voice.

"No! No we should really be leaving now, they'll be just fine I'm sure of it," he replied to them with a rushed speech.

The boat drifted away from the small island and Heather watched as it got smaller and smaller. She wasn't sure what was going down, but she knew one thing, she was going to find out.

**A/N: Yay I made it longer. I was thinking of writing some one shots soon just for something different to do. Anyway please review or I will cry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, what's up? Okay I need ideas just please, do you think I should let Hiccup in this story? Yes I am that desperate. For those who do I will give you a cyber-puppy or a chapter dedication, your pick, and here is your chance to be in my story, I need a new back up character so if you want to have your very own character in here tell me about them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Heather stood at the side of the boat, watching the calm water beneath, a blank expression on her face as she thought. Her head resting on her hand as the sun started to set on the horizon. The brunette pursed her lips together as she dwelled on her dilemma.

"Why would they leave?" she mumbled to herself.

"Why would who leave?" Tuffnut asked out of the blue. Heather looked to him a smiled weakly.

"Nothing, just wondering why Noel and Cricket left, I just think it's strange," Heather replied with a hint of sadness. Tuff felt a pang of guilt.

"Well you know what the captain said, they liked it there so their happy," Tuffnut told her as he placed his hand on hers. Heather pulled away not noticing entirely noticing his gesture.

"I think I'm just going to go get some sleep," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tuffnut watched her go and felt grief.

"Y-Yeah I'll see you…t-tomorrow," he said, his voice becoming weaker as he finished his sentence. The young Viking slouched on the side of the deck and stared out at the ocean. He tore off an old chunk of wood off the boat and threw it into the sea with anger. "Take that ocean, you dumb piece of water," he mumbled to himself with aggravation. "Why did Cricket have to leave? What am I gonna do without him?" Tuffnut sighed and rested his head on the side. His eyelids started to become heavy and he yawned from fatigue. His body dropped and landed on the hard wood as he drifted to his dream world.

* * *

The next morning Tuffnut was awoken by a loud shout.

"OI! What do you think you're doing lad!" an angry looking Hampton bellowed, standing above him.

"Uh Captain! I was just c-cleaning the deck…with m-my back," Tuffnut stuttered as he gained his feet. Hampton stared at him disapprovingly but thought for a minute.

"Well that's initiative I wish more of my crew had," Hampton cheered with a chuckle. Tuffnut became confused but went along with it.

"Thank you sir, j-just trying to be a helpful colleague," he replied. The captain grinned at him.

"You know what Thorston; I'm giving you the day off, you and your girlfriend do whatever you want today, you deserve it!" the captain cried with glee placing a beefy hand on Tuffnut's shoulder.

"Are you serious? That's awesome, thank you sir," Tuff sang. Hampton smiled at him and then continued to yelled orders at the rest of the crew. Tuffnut beamed to himself and he realised…he said girlfriend.

"Captain she's not my girlfriend!"

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Heather asked appearing out of nowhere. Tuffnut blushed furiously and quickly turned to face her.

"Uh-um-I-uh- no one! N-no one at all," Tuffnut replied to her with an anxious laugh.

"Um, okay so what's the plan for today, more mopping I presume?" Tuffnut smirked at her.

"Nah, we get the day off today. I know what you're gonna say, yes I am that awesome," Tuff said with confidence.

"No I actually wasn't going to say that, don't you think it's a little weird that the captain is being so friendly towards us, I mean we barely even know him and he's treating us like royalty, don't you find that strange?" Heather asked. Tuffnut stared at her with a blank face.

"Really, you can't just enjoy our free time? Tuffnut retorted, raising an eye brow. Heather shook her head at him.

"I just find is weird and to be honest these guys give me the creeps." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Of course that's typical Heather for you, not satisfied with anything." Heather shot a death glare his way.

"Well I don't care, I find this whole thing really suspicious and I don't think we should put all of our trust into these men," she urged. Tuffnut turned away from her.

"I think you're wrong, these guys a cool and I would trust them with my life." Heather frowned.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tuff," was all she said before leaving. Tuffnut watched her go and dropped his shoulders.

"Great, back to the start again," he whined.

* * *

Heather paced below the deck, thinking about why something felt wrong. She knew she couldn't trust these men; she just had to find a way to prove her theory.

"C'mon Heather, think! You have to show Tuff that these guys are bad, but he's so stubborn, the way he's always disagreeing with me. He's so, so…cute. Ugh what am I saying?" Heather hissed at herself, running her fingers threw her hair with stress.

"Captain, what are you going to do about our new employees? They have to go!" Marcus's voice said from the captain's quarters. Heather became interested and knew this was actually the evidence she needed. The brunette leaned near the door to eavesdrop on the two men.

"Calm down Geffen, you already killed Cricket and Noel; the other two should be easy to get rid of." Heather's heart stopped.

"Oh gods! Oh no, no, no! They killed them!" Heather was so busy freaking out that she didn't notice the door creak open. The girl swiftly turned on her heel and was met by the captain and first mate staring at her.

"How much of that did you hear lass?" Hampton asked with a slight sinister tone. Heather's breath quickened.

"Nothing! I heard nothing!" she replied with haste. Hampton glared at her.

"You'd be right not to lass, and if you did you best be not telling anyone about this, are we clear?" Heather nodded and swiftly left the room, scared out of her wits. She ran back to her room and found Tuffnut sitting on the floor without a care in the world.

"Tuffnut, these men a killers!" she cried with a sob. Tuffnut stood to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What? Heather they aren't killers, I promise you that." Heather looked at him with shock.

"Tuff… they killed Cricket and Noel!" she exclaimed.

**A/N: Yes, yes I know it's a short chapter but I'm tired now and wanted to post. By the way if you want a character that you make up, just pm me or review and tell me about them and stuff just please, also review or I will be sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good morning, good evening, good afternoon. So the writer amcan14 has written a one shot. Yeah you guys should check it out because I challenged her to do it. I won't tell you what it's about though so you will be surprised. Anyway she also challenged me to write one and I have written it so just look out for it. It's called Once upon a Berk and it is very funny.**

**Chapter dedications to KaliAnn and Ted Roosevelt, you guys are be-awesome! He, he, he.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Tuffnut stood in front of Heather, his face whiter than snow; he gripped her shoulders tighter trying to grasp what he had just been told. Heather rested her head on his chest and she sobbed loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tuffnut wrapped his arms around her and pulled his friend into a hug.

"What's going to happen to us Tuff?" she wept. "They already killed our friends, what if we're next?" Tuffnut shuddered by her words but patted her back.

"I don't know? I-I don't know?" the Viking whispered hugging her tighter. The two stood like that for five minutes, Heather quietly whimpering from time to time. "We need to get out of here," Tuff said breaking the silence. Heather raised her head to look at him.

"That's easier said than do, they're probably waiting just outside the door ready to impale us with cutlasses!" Heather shouted. Tuffnut placed his hand out her mouth hurriedly.

"SSSSSHHHHH! Don't you think I know that?" he hissed. "We have to get out of here quickly and quietly. I think there is a boat tied at the side of the ship," Tuffnut informed her. Heather nodded but was still shaking. Tuffnut crept his way over to the door and opened it carefully, making no sound at all. He poked his head out and scanned the area. "The coast is clear, c'mon," he said while gesturing Heather to follow. Heather took Tuff's hand and they snuck out into the hallway, tiptoeing past all the cabins. They reached the captain's quarters and heard mumbled voices from inside. Heather looked to Tuffnut and whispered;

"Hurry up! I don't want to die!" Tuffnut sniggered at her trying to make light of the serious situation. Heather frowned at him, not very amused. The two kept on sneaking through and were soon on top deck. The Vikings scurried to the edge of the boat, thankfully not being spotted by wondering eyes and saw their trusty old row boat that brought them here hung up near the deck.

"Ready to get off this death cruse?" Tuffnut questioned, helping Heather to the boat.

"Damn right I am," she replied with a smirk. Tuffnut was just about to join her when he was pulled back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hampton snarled at him. Tuffnut struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. This man wasn't going to let go. Marcus grabbed Heather and pulled her back on the deck as she yelled furiously, kicking and screaming. Marcus quickly became fed up of her shouting a hit her over the head, hard, knocking her out cold. Rage bubbled up inside the young Viking.

"Get your hands off her," Tuff growled in a low and deathly tone. The larger men sniggered at him.

"What are you gonna do Tuff? Call for a Scouldren to burn us to death, oh wait that's how you killed your last crew," Hampton barked as he held a cutlass to his neck. "Face it Thorston you one of us, nothing but a cold, hard…KILLER!" the word killer rang through Tuffnut's head. Is that what he was; a murderer, a slayer, a killer?

"No, no I am not one of you. I will never be one of you! I'D RATHER DIE!" he shrieked. Both men chuckled loudly at him.

"Don't deny lad, you became one of us the minute you left your crew and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hampton sneered. Tuffnut's eyes widened as he hatched a plan.

"No? But I can still do this!" he said as he elbowed his former captain in the ribs, snatching his cutlass, stepping up on some barrels and grabbing a piece of rope that hung from the sail swinging past him on it in a pirate like fashion. Tuffnut headed towards Marcus and kicked him in the head, missing Heather by only a millimetre. Marcus fell to the floor and Tuffnut managed to catch Heather in one arm. He picked her up bridal style and dashed to the row boat, swiftly jumping in and cutting the ropes holding it up, allowing the boat to drop into the ocean.

As the boat drifted away Tuffnut flipped the captain and first mate the bird. The Viking looked to Heather and frowned.

"Damn she should have been awake to see that!" he whined. The two larger men watched them from afar and they were not happy.

"We should go after them why we still can!" Marcus urged. The captain only smirked at him.

"Why? What are two people going to do to stop us? We will have our chance to finish them soon enough," Hampton replied in a calm tone. Marcus just growled, he wanted them dead that's for sure.

"If we do find them again Captain, I want their heads on spikes," he hissed.

* * *

It was hours since the Vikings escaped the pirate's clutches and Heather was starting to recover from her knock on the head. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a pointy cutlass faced towards her.

"I be Capn' Thorston and you be me prisoner. Miss Flog'Em I shall be holdn' you hostage until I be gettin' a ransom of exactly one hundred gold coins or I will throw you off me boat!" Tuffnut joked, mimicking a pirate's voice. Heather rolled her eyes and smirked. She quickly stood to her feet and kneed him right into the family jewels and nicked the cutlass from his hand.

"Right Mister Thorston, I be Capn' Flog'Em and you should doin' as I say or I'll make ye walk the plank!" Heather teased with a grin. Tuffnut laughed at her hysterically.

"Pirates don't make people walk the plank," Tuffnut told her between laughs.

"Sh-shut up!" Heather replied with an embarrassed stutter. The two looked at each other for a while before bursting out in flamboyant laughter. "Well…now what do we do." Tuffnut placed a hand on his chin and thought.

"Okay, we should go to sleep, then by morning see if we're anywhere near land, how about that?" Tuff answered rather dumbly. Heather raised an eye brow at his response.

"That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard, but we're out of options so why not." Tuffnut smirked in a cocky way. The two Vikings laid themselves down and tried to get some sleep. Tuffnut looked to the sky and took out his small note book.

_Day five_

_The fifth day of our voyage and we managed to escape the ship we were on. The crew we were with turned out to be murderous pirates and they killed two of our friends, Noel and Cricket. It's a real shame too because I don't know what I'm going to do without Cricket, he was like a brother to me. Before we left the boat Eric told me something, he said I was just like them, a person that could kill without a moment's hesitation. Is that what I am? Am I really a killer, or am I just letting his words get to me?_

Tuffnut placed the book back in his pocket and turned his head to face Heather.

"Heather…am I a murderer?" he asked. The brunette stared at him and giggled.

"I sure hope not because I'm the only one here!" she said in a joking manner. Tuffnut smiled weakly and stared back up to the sky.

"I thought as much," he replied.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I was going to write more but I got bored and my sister said I should stop here. Okay one more thing, I am know taking requests for one-shots and yes I will take Hiccsrid stuff but I will not take slash, so tell me if you want to request something. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, so I was hoping to get more reviews instead of just one but I see most of you just don't really care for this story anymore. Pity, because it is just starting to get interesting. Mwah ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was mid-morning and the harsh sun shone from the sky and onto the two Vikings that were fast asleep in a small row boat. Not the best thing really considering that is the way someone can get heat stroke but not as bad as what they had already been through. Heather cracked open her eyes and noticed that she was lying on something soft…and warm.

"What the-," she said but cut herself off as she sat up and saw it was Tuffnut. "AAHH!" she squealed falling on her back to get away from him, unfortunately waking him in the process.

"What happened, are we dead?" Tuff asked with a rushed tone. Heather just sat there and blushed.

"I was a spider; I mean it was a spider! Just a silly little spider, nothing to get worked up about only me being stupid, that's all it was." Tuffnut raised an eye brow at her.

"Okay but I could have sworn that I felt something warm next to me this morning, that wouldn't have been you by any chance?" Heather blushed more and started to cough to hide her embarrassment.

"Yuck Tuff, I'm not desperate!" she objected. Tuffnut only smirked at her. "Oh alright fine, I may have been a tiny bit cold last night but don't get your hopes up because it was a onetime thing!" the brunette retorted with a pout. Tuffnut laughed at her.

"Lighten up Heather, I'm just teasing you," Tuffnut told her with a smirk. Heather opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the boat hit something and came to a stop.

"What was that?" Heather asked with a nervous voice. Tuffnut looked over her shoulder and a smile crept upon his lips.

"Land!" he replied with a shout. Heather turned on her heel and saw he was right, they were only meters away from land.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing! We're not going to die! Oh my gods you plan actually worked," Heather squealed with happiness as she a Tuff jumped up and down like a pair of twits. The Vikings hopped off the boat and into the waist deep water, pushing it the rest of the way. They arrived to the soft sand and both collapsed onto it.

"I have missed dry land so much!" Tuffnut sang as he started to kiss the ground eventually spitting out mouthfuls of sand afterwards.

"Thank the gods; I thought we were going to die!" Heather said with a pant looking towards Tuff. But their smiles were soon gone when they noticed many people wearing black and red hoods standing above them, pointing swords their way.

"Uh-um-err w-we come in peace?" Tuff stuttered as he pulled him and Heather to their feet.

"Hands up pirates?" a female voice spat aiming her sword at them. Tuffnut and Heather raised their hands high in the air. "Get movin'," she hissed staring at them from under her hood.

"I can't!" Tuffnut objected. The female strode up closer to him and edged her weapon nearer.

"And why is that?" she asked with fake sympathy.

"B-Because I don't take orders from a woman," he replied, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Heather slapped her palm to her face.

"Just do what she says Tuff," Heather growled. The woman glared daggers at them.

"So you will listen to your girlfriend but you won't listen to someone who can easily slice your head off, is that it?" she screamed. Tuffnut groaned loudly.

"Why does everyone think she's my girlfriend?" Tuff whined.

"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE PIRATES! LOCK THEM UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY! Until we know what to do with them," The woman barked and gestured for the men to take them. The grabbed the Vikings by the arms and dragged them into their village.

* * *

"OW, I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut wailed as he was thrown to the ground in a small cell with Heather landing on him as she was pushed in.

"Low life pirate scum!" the guard growled, slamming the prison entrance behind him and walking away.

"I can't go back to jail again! I didn't even do anything wrong unlike the first time! TUFFNUT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Heather shrieked, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, please! I will find a way," Tuffnut told her reassuringly. Heather backed up to the wall and slid down it and buried her face in her palms. Tuffnut heaved a sigh and walked up to the bars of the cell. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" the yelled with all him might, because he was really out of options here.

"OI! What do you think you're doing? No one's going to take pity on you pirate!" a tall man with ebony coloured hair snarled at him.

"That's just the thing, we're not pirates! We came from a pirate ship but we escaped because those men killed our friends Cricket and Noel and I know that it might sound like I'm lying, but I'm not!" the stranger stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did…did you just say Cricket?" he asked bewildered. Tuffnut nodded feeling very confused as to why he asked. "You and your friend come with me now," he commanded, opening the jail door. Heather looked up and saw the man standing there before she was forced to stand. The man led them out of the prison building and to what was probably their communities and leaders gallery.

Outside the woman who locked up Tuff and Heather earlier glared at the man escorting them with a look of horror, her dark black hair complimenting her angry exterior.

"Agnar, what do you think you are doing with these ruffians? Father will not be pleased!" she growled at him. The man now known as Agnar glared back at her.

"I know what I am doing Arnora, and Father needs to hear what these people have to say. It could help us protect our entire clan." Arnora pouted and entered the hall with a huff.

"Who was that?" Heather asked, more to herself than anyone. Agnar smirked.

"My sister," he replied before proceeding after her, dragging the Vikings close behind him. The three entered and there stood a large man, behind a round fire pit with Arnora standing next to him, eyes as cold as ice. Agnar stood to a halt and placed a closed hand on his chest in a saluting manner.

"Agnar, who are these people and why are they on my island?" the man most likely the chief said with a voice as hard as stone.

"Father, these people have met Cricket! They can help us stop Eric Hampton from wreaking havoc on our home!" the chief walked towards the two Vikings and inspected them carefully.

"You must be Tuffnut Thorston and this must be Heather…Flog'Em?" he asked gesturing to both of them.

"Yeah, how did you find out about us and what does this have to do with Cricket?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Cricket was our spy Mister Thorston. We sent him on that ship so we could find out what Hampton was up to and stop him before he did. But unfortunately Cricket was killed as you know. He knew the risks that would happen with this mission but he told us about you and he believed you could help us." Tuffnut and Heather were both shocked to hear this.

"Cricket knew about this and he didn't even tell us about it?" Tuffnut asked with perplexity. The chief nodded.

"He had no choice, we had no choice. His sacrifice paid off though we now know what the pirates are planning, they want to work with a group of Vikings called the Outcasts," he replied. The Vikings turned white.

"Alvin!" Tuffnut and Heather hissed in unison.

"You know them?" Arnora questioned.

"Let's just say we've crossed paths," Heather snarled. Agnar thought for a minute.

"Why don't you help us defeat them, we can train you up and you can battle with us." Arnora snarled at her brother.

"Who said you could make big decisions, you are not fit to be the next in line, I should be the one to be chief. I am the eldest!" she roared.

"Enough, Arnora, Agnar, you will both train Tuffnut and Heather. Teach them everything you know, we want to go into battle prepared." The chief's children glared at each other.

"Yes Father," they replied together. The chief then looked to the Vikings.

"You two shall call my Gust. You will train under my son and daughter's guidance and be one of us, understood?"

"Yes," Tuff and Heather answered. Gust gave a curt nod. Agnar and Arnora gestured for the two of them to follow. As they walked out the door, Tuffnut wondered what he had gotten Heather and himself into.

**A/N: Hmmm, that was interesting, sibling rivalry between my new OC's and I wonder what type of training they will put our heroes through. Just review guys because I'm sick of hardly getting any. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So readers, what's occurrin'? If you have ideas send them in. I need romance ideas so yeah. Just press that little button down the bottom, go ahead it won't zap you or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Tuffnut strolled quietly following the warriors they met before. He didn't know where they were taking him or what they would do. Heather looked over to him and ran her thumb across her neck.

"Bet you that they're going to murder us!" she said with a loud whisper.

"Stop talking, both of you!" Arnora snarled at them. "Right we're here, let's get started shall we," she said in a sinister way. "Agnar, take Heather, I'll take the blondy." Tuffnut gulped as Heather walked away with Agnar. Things were not going to go well.

"Looks like you're my trainer," Tuffnut said with a nervous laugh. Arnora smirked at him evilly.

"Well it seems that you will have to take my orders then, isn't this going to be fun?" Tuffnut gave an anxious smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "How about we start off with some sparing?" Arnora suggested, throwing a sword Tuff's way. The Viking caught it with ease and inspected it closely. The blade was shinny and sharp and the handle was made from gold. Unlike anything they had on Berk.

"Hey can I keep the sword?" Tuffnut asked with a grin. Arnora rolled her eyes and charged at him, Tuffnut blocking her hit, the swords clanking as they came into contact with one another.

"If you can best me Thorston it will be yours!" she told him through clenched teeth as she tried to push him to the ground. Tuffnut held his ground and pushed back not wanting to look weak in front of his new mentor. Arnora quickly pulled back and spun, striking Tuffnut's sword again as their fight became more intense. "Watch your foot placement Thorston that can mean life or death in a battle!" Arnora growled at him. Tuffnut shuffled his feet in the correct position and swung his weapon at Arnora who block it with her own.

"Almost had you there!" the Viking teased. His mentor was not amused and started to attack him more furiously causing Tuffnut to avoid her hits more constantly. Arnora sneered knowing it would be an easy fight but Tuffnut wasn't done just yet. The young male clashed his sword against hers gaining the upper hand. Just as the match was almost over a loud giggle was heard. Tuffnut turned his head to see Heather holding a bow and Agnar standing rather close to her and…helping, both who were laughing and smiling. Tuffnut stared at them and felt a strange emotion wash over him. He didn't exactly know what it was and he didn't get to find out, Arnora swung her blade and knocked his to the ground, she swiftly swept her leg under his feet, bringing him to the dirt and held her sword above him.

"Do not get distracted, a sure way to get slaughtered by your enemies!" Arnora spat at him and picked up his sword. "You do not get your weapon until you can prove to me you deserve it." Tuffnut sighed as she forced him to stand.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he replied in a sincere voice. Arnora glared at him with disgust.

"I don't know what Cricket saw in you. You are a pathetic excuse of a warrior and a Viking! You can't even win a simple spar," she said most inconsiderately. Tuffnut rolled his eyes at her and continued to stare at Heather and Agnar. "Tuffnut pay attention!"

"Why should I? This is a joke, like you said I get distracted to easy!" Tuff barked and went back to staring.

"I see what is going on; you are jealous of my brother. You think he is after your sweetheart, is that it?" Tuffnut turned to her with a look of astonishment.

"How did you ever guess?" Tuffnut said sarcastically. "And how do I make it stop?" he finished with sadness. Arnora stabbed her sword into the ground so it would stand by its self and walked closer to him.

"Whenever I suffer from jealousy, I shove it back down by shoving something down someone else's throat!" Arnora told him with and aggressive tone.

"Are you serious?" Tuffnut asked. The ebony haired female just gave a blank expression.

"No, that is insane and illegal; I was just trying to scare you. Instead I control my anger by fighting, that usually works," Arnora suggested. Tuffnut sighed.

"Thank you," he replied with a weak smile. Arnora's expression did not change as she handed Tuffnut his sword.

"Again."

* * *

Training came to an end so Tuffnut and Heather were free to leave and explore the village as they pleased while Agnar and Arnora were in council with their father discussing private matters. Heather strode around town with a gleeful spring in her step as she and Tuffnut strolled past the houses.

"Today was one of the best days in my entire life; I actually got to learn how to fight! I have never done anything like that. I shot my first arrow and sparred with someone! Can you believe it? I sparred!" Heather sang in a merry way. Tuffnut wasn't really listening; he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Good for you. Go Heather," he replied with little enthusiasm.

"Tuffnut are you okay? Ever since we finished training you have seemed a little…off. Is something bothering you?" Heather questioned placing a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"No I'm fine, just a hard day. Arnora wasn't as nice to me as Agnar was to you," he responded with an unkind edge. Heather was taken aback by his words.

"And what exactly are you implying?" she asked, both hands resting on her hips. Tuffnut rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come off it Heather, I saw you and mister warrior man flirt when he was 'helping' you do archery. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he barked sounding hurt.

"Tuffnut it was just a bit of fun! It didn't mean anything at all. And why do you care all of a sudden anyway?" Heather inquired. Tuffnut turned away and blushed.

"I don't! I don't care so put it out of your mind!" he growled. Heather felt guilt wash over her.

"Tuff I didn't know, I-,"

"Hello you two, how was your first day of training?" Agnar cheered, cutting Heather short of her sentence.

"It was fine Agnar, thank you for asking," Tuffnut said rather sarcastically. Agnar placed a hand on is chin, stroking his goatee.

"I know what's wrong. It's my sister isn't it? She been working you far too hard hasn't she?" Agnar asked in a knowing way.

"Yes, that's it," Tuffnut lied. "Has she always been like that?" Agnar gave a smug grin.

"Yeah she has. But the only reason she is like that is because she wants to be chief and she won't, I will take my father's profession once he retires. Arnora thinks she deserves the role because she's the eldest but she is a woman and therefore can't take the position."

"That's a little unfair," Heather said.

"On the contrary Heather, that is what's considered fair here. For generations the chief has been male and it shall stay as such for generations to come," Agnar informed them.

"I can see why Arnora is jealous," Tuffnut mumbled to himself. Agnar then looked to Heather and smiled flirtatiously.

"How would you like to join me for a walk around the village Heather, I could show you the finest things here." Heather blushed and started to stutter.

"Oh um, I-I-I, uh, um," she looked over to Tuffnut, eyes wide.

"Do whatever you want, like I said before I don't care!" Tuffnut said before storming off back to the training yard leaving Agnar and Heather to their little 'date'.

Tuffnut arrived to the training yard and picked up a sword. He wheeled it in his palm getting used to the feel and swung it at the sparing dummy. He continued do to that for the rest of the day.

**A/N: So Tuffnut is actually…sensitive? I never would have guessed. Sorry it's short today but I thought it was juicy enough to make it interesting. Send in a review if you want more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before I start the story I want to asked something very, very important…nah only joking I don't have anything to say but still only one review from, can you guess? That's right KaliAnn and Ted Roosevelt. Thank you. For those readers who read but don't review I would love it if you did. Please I can't count how many times I've asked. I actually get excited in the mornings when I check my emails to see if I have any. I know it's sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was early morning and Tuffnut was again in the drill yard striking the dummy repeatedly in the crisp dawn air, all the while muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Agnar! That egocentric jerk thinks he can take anything. I'll show him, I will show him!" Tuffnut growled as he stabbed the dummy in the chest with great force.

"Nice one, you defeated your foe. Too bad in a real battle your enemy is not make out of fabric and wood," Arnora stated bluntly, her lips quirking into a slight smirk. Tuffnut grinned with a sigh.

"I'm rubbish at sparring, you said so yourself," Tuffnut replied, swinging at the training aid with anger.

"Look I did mean what I told you but only because it's true, Tuffnut you are one of the worst warriors I have ever mentored," Arnora told him.

"Gee thanks for giving me a boost of confidence," Tuffnut said in a derisive manner.

"But you have potential to be a strong fighter. Take this, I think you need it."

"What's this?" Tuffnut asked as he was handed a letter.

"Just read it you moron!" Arnora hissed at him. Tuffnut unfolded the paper and read it.

_Gust, chief and leader of my tribe_

_I write to you in the hopes of protecting my clan and save my people from a fate most gruesome. The information I have uncovered is truly overwhelming, Eric Hampton plans to join forces with a group of very powerful Vikings that go by the name The Outcasts. Their leader is a furious and violent man called Alvin the Treacherous. I do not know what they will plan to do but I know one thing, I may not be around for much longer. Hampton is planning to kill us off when he gets the chance so that we don't disrupt his tactics, but I have a solution. I have met a young Viking named Tuffnut Thorston and in hopes that he does survive Eric's trickery will find refuge on our island and help you take down these vile men. I know that the circumstances may appear bleak and this idea may not go accordingly, but I believe that this young man will help you out of the Darkness._

_Yours sincerely Rolf 'Cricket' Groff._

Tuffnut dropped the letter to the ground in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, Cricket's real name was Rolf?" Tuffnut asked in a dumb way. Arnora rolled her eyes at him.

"No you stupid man, that is not the point. This is to show you that Cricket believed in you and you should too," Tuffnut handed back the letter and thought.

"Thank you," was all he said. Arnora stared at him and her lips twitched into a smile, not a smirk or evil one, an actual proper smile. "Arnora are you smiling?" Tuffnut asked. Arnora's face quickly changed back to normal and she lifted her sword.

"I don't smile. Now let's see what you can do," Arnora told him, her voice again drained of emotion as she charged towards her student, blade held high above her head.

Tuffnut block the fatal hit with his own weapon and knocked it away before taking a swing at Arnora. Both swords clashed together and the two pushed against each other trying to get the upper hand. Tuffnut didn't want to lose and put all his effort into this battle. Tuffnut locked his weapon with Arnora's and started to push it away from her. Arnora became overwhelmed by his brute force and her blade dropped to the ground, sealing Tuffnut's victory.

"Looks like I get to keep the sword," Tuffnut smirked in triumph. Arnora gave one of the faintest smiles his way.

* * *

Heather was sitting by herself, under a tree near the training yard and quietly listened to Tuffnut and Arnora fight, laughing to herself when Tuffnut would take his victory to far and receive a beating from Arnora to keep him in line.

"Mind if I join you," a strong male voice asked. Heather turned her head up and saw Agnar smiling kindly at her.

"Of course you can," Heather replied politely patting the ground next to her. Agnar grinned and took a seat. The two sat in an awkward silence for a while before Agnar spoke up.

"So, you and Tuffnut are pretty close," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, he's a good friend and without him I probably wouldn't be here today, I would be dead at the bottom of the ocean or something," Heather replied. Agnar nodded a sly grin creeping upon his lips.

"Are you and Tuffnut…I don't know dating?" he asked her carefully. Heather looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"No, we're not even though everyone thinks that we are," the brunette answered playfully. Agnar gave a flirtatious smile and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Then that would mean you are available wouldn't it?" he said edging closer to her. Heather smirked at him but pulled back playfully.

"I guess that would make me available," she replied. Agnar grinned smugly and leaned closer to her. Heather was a little taken aback by his gesture. "Agnar, don't do this."

"Why not, I know you want me," he said placing a hand on her cheek. Heather sighed.

"Don't, you're a good guy but I don't see you that way," she told him, her smile gone.

"Typical female taunting," was all he said before he closed the gap between them, kissing her full on the lips. Heather's eyes widened by the sudden contact and became stiff with shock. At that very unfortunate moment Tuffnut passed by and saw the disastrous deed, dropping his sword and his jaw at the sight. Heather quickly pulled away, an expression of guilt plastered on her face.

"How could you," Tuffnut whispered, backing away before sprinting. Heather stood to her feet but Agnar grabbed her wrist.

"Leave him Heather, why should he care, you two are only friends and nothing more." Heather stared at him blankly and withdrew from his grasp.

"Well I don't think he will be my friend any longer after what I did!" she growled in anger. The brunette picked up Tuffnut's sword and made a hasty retreat to make amends with him.

* * *

Out at sea, Eric Hampton waited for his arrival at his new destination. The ship had been sailing on the water for days and he was extremely eager to reach the land he desired. There were men there that he could hire and make agreements with that would only strengthen him and his crew. Marcus had told him about the people that inhabited the island, he told him that he once met them before and that they would accept their terms without hesitation, if it was an agreeable bargain.

"We are close; I can feel it in my blood!" Marcus whispered to the captain, trembling with anticipation. Hampton wickedly grinned and gripped the side of the boat, leaning over it as both men saw the approaching island. "Outcast Island," the first mate sang with a creepy tone.

"I must say Marcus I am quite excited to meet the leader, Alvin the Treacherous, he sounds like a man who knows how to get what he wants from what you say about him," Hampton chimed.

"Yes he is truly remarkable, but if must ask, let me talk to Alvin first and inform him about our plan, we don't want to overwhelm him," Marcus informed him. Hampton nodded and slapped him on the back.

"Make sure that he will follow," was all the captain said. The ship ported at the docks and Marcus leaped onto the hard wood. "I wish you luck Geffen." Marcus turned towards his captain and bowed with respect.

Marcus approached Alvin's lair with a strong walk and entered like he owned the place, unsheathing his sword for a criminal effect.

"Hello Alvin, my, my it has been such a long time since I've seen you hasn't it," the first mate chanted with a cheery tone. Alvin looked up and saw the man. He withdrew his own weapon and called on for his men to surround him.

"Look who decided to show his ugly mug! Fergus McGuffin, I thought you were killed in Chilton?" Alvin asked. Fergus, once known as Marcus chuckled maliciously.

"My death was well exaggerated, and I have a new lifestyle as of which my new boss and I have a proposition for you, one that will you would be stupid enough to pass up." Alvin raised an eye brow and gesture his men to drop their weapons.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Heather sped to the training yard, Tuffnut's sword in hand and with guilt in her mind. She arrived and saw Tuffnut sitting in the corner, his elbows on his knees and a frown on his face as he looked aimlessly in the distance. Heather walked up to him and sat beside him, her legs folded with the sword resting on her.

"I thought you might want this back?" she said as she passed Tuffnut the blade. "It is a very beautiful weapon; did you win it from Arnora?" Tuffnut took the sword from her hands without looking. He did not say a single word.

"Did you kiss him first?" Tuffnut asked with a grave voice. Heather shook her head and looked at him.

"No I didn't," she replied. Tuffnut heaved a small sigh and spoke again.

"Did you kiss him back?" he questioned. Heather did not take her eyes off him and place a hand on his shoulder. Tuffnut stared at her and she gave a weak smile.

"Why would I when I do not share the same feelings," she told him. Tuffnut gave a weak smile back and took her hand in his.

"Thank you."

**A/N: AWWWWWW! That is so sweet! Okay pretty please give me some suggestions or reviews and I will give you a cyber-puppy! ;^) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sup I'm back. Like to dedicate the chapter to KaliAnn and Ted R, you guys are cool and Ted your reviews make me laugh, they brighten my day. You two get a cyber-puppy each, close your eyes and use your imagination to receive your new pet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Agnar stood tall in the community hall, his father standing in front of him with a blank face and his sister beside him, shouting loudly and giving him an earful for what he did before.

"I can't believe you would be stupid enough to kiss your own co-worker! What on earth were you thinking?" Arnora hissed ready to take a hit at him. Agnar rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what the problem is?" he answered rather arrogantly.

"She was your student! You have no respect, you should not be chief!" Arnora screamed.

"My children stop this now," Gust said calmly, raising a hand. Both warriors looked towards their father and bowed their heads in shame. The chief walked to his children and stood silently in front of them. "You both need to learn how to put aside your differences, you go into battle in two days and you must learn to work together if our victory is to be sealed."

"Yes Father," they said in unison. Gust smiled at them.

"Good, Agnar you must be a gentleman and apologise for what you did to that girl, understood?" Agnar gave a curt nod.

"I understand Father, it shall be done." Gust nodded to both of his children and gestured for them to leave.

"Go now and make amends with the Vikings," the chief said as the two warriors left the hall. Arnora trudged to the village far ahead of her brother with a fury but turned on her heel to give him a deathly scowl.

"Well I hope you're happy! If you don't manage to repair things with our allies they may not want to help us and that means we will have less of a chance of succeeding in this war! I hope you enjoyed your little stunt just to get some action, too bad that it didn't work!" Arnora screamed before storming off into the village. Agnar stood in the town square and felt shame and guilt, what he did was not right and he of all people should have known that.

"I must fix what I have broken," he said with determination in his voice before leaving to look for Heather.

It was not hard to find the girl in question; in fact it was much too easy. Like every Viking after a rouse they would deal with it by smashing someone's head in or by ripping out the throat of an enemy. That's where Agnar found Heather, beating the brains out of the poor training dummy.

"That clump of wood has been through torture since you and Tuffnut arrived here," Agnar laughed, trying to make a joke. Heather did not respond and continued to jab. "Look I shouldn't have done what I did; it was very foolish of me and very improper for me to take advantage of you like that. Especially since I am next to be chief," Agnar said with a sincere voice. Heather threw her sword to the ground and turned to him with a huff.

"So what are you here for then? Hoping to have another crack at me considering that the first time didn't go to your liking!" the brunette snarled as she grabbed the collar of his tunic. Agnar anxiously removed her hand and took a step back, trying not to stay too close to an angry Viking.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Heather was about to take a swing at him but stopped in her tracks.

"W-What was that? Did you just apologise?" she asked with disbelief. Agnar only nodded.

"So are we cool?" he asked. Heather started to smile.

"Yeah, we're cool. But you might want to do the same with Tuffnut, he wasn't exactly happy with what you did he even suggested we should leave," Heather told him with a slight smile. Agnar sighed with aggravation.

"Gee that's going to be fun then, making amends with a vicious Viking. I just hope he doesn't try to kill me!" Agnar whined before he went on his way. Heather only laughed as he retreated.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

* * *

Tired of searching for the blonde man, Agnar sat in the village forge staring at the flickering embers in the fire place as he heard all the gizmos click and clank, each doing the job they were made to do. The young warrior began to become bored and had long forgotten as to why he came here in the first place. Just as his eyes began to droop the creak of the door sounded throughout the forge and the light tapping of footsteps rang closer and closer followed by the zing of a sword being unsheathed.

"Well if you look who it is, Agnar the great. If you are so good at everything then you better prove it! Show me that you are better than me!" Tuffnut snarled, pointing his sword at him. Agnar fully opened his eyes and smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a cocky grin. Tuffnut scowled at him in anger. "Alright fine, but I hope you know what you're in for," Agnar said as he casually picked up a sword and swung it around in his hand, attempting to show off. Tuffnut sneered back at his associate and took the first hit, both weapons screeching against each other.

Agnar blocked every one of his foes strikes and confidently moved backwards, aiming to lead Tuffnut into a false sense of security. Tuffnut gritted his teeth feeling weak.

"This must be very difficult for you. After all you have never fought someone your own size before and I am not my sister, I am by far stronger than her and therefore you as well!" Agnar taunted his competitor. This only enraged Tuffnut more and he started to make his hits more powerful, but it was no use, Agnar was a trained warrior and Tuffnut was a dragon rider. As Tuffnut was pushed back he thought.

"What would Hiccup do?" he mumbled. At times like this the young Viking would normally think of what his leader would do in a life or death situation and it would work. Tuffnut looked to the ground and saw that one of the floor boards was loose. An evil smile crept upon his lips and with a swift stamp of his foot the plank hit Agnar right between his legs and to…well you know where.

"OOOOW! For the love of Thor!" Agnar yelped at the pain to his regional area before falling to the ground, holding the spot in agony. Tuffnut chuckled loud and hard with amusement.

"Looks like brains can work better than brawn!" he cheered. Agnar winced in pain but managed to speak.

"I should have just apologised," he squeaked. Tuffnut looked at him and bent down to his level.

"What did you say dude?" he questioned.

"I said I should have apologised to you for kissing Heather instead of fighting you. I guess I'll say it now though, I am sorry!" Agnar replied with a forced smile that looked rather uncomfortable.

"Uh okay, but you didn't have to apologise to me. I would have been cool as long as Heather got the apology," Tuffnut told him helping the distressed man to his feet.

"But Heather told me you wanted to leave unless I fixed things with you!" Agnar said starting to get annoyed. Tuffnut just chuckled louder than before. "What's so funny!" the blonde held the sides of his stomach and wiped away a tear.

"I never said that. Heather played you!" Tuffnut told him between laughs.

"I got played? By a woman!" Agnar growled.

"Like a game of pin the tail on the dragon dude!" Tuffnut laughed. Agnar punched the wall feeling like a fool.

"Agnar, Thorston, both of you in the training yard, now!" Arnora growled, poking her head through the door. Both men groaned knowing their fun was over and by the look on Arnora's face, what she had in store was gonna be painful.

The two arrived to the drill yard and were greeted by all of the village warriors, each lined up and ready to have anything thrown their way. Tuffnut joined the rest of the warriors and took his place next to Heather.

"Nice job playing with Agnar's mind, very Viking like," Tuffnut complimented in a whispered voice.

"Just wanted to stir things up a little," she replied.

"Attention soldiers and warriors," Arnora spoke, taking charge. "We have exactly two days before we head of to battle and some of you who I know are not ready for war!" she yelled looking directly at Tuff and Heather. "Within these two days you all will be preparing for what will come! These two days will be the most intense training some of you will have ever experienced in your life! You will not rest until I say you can rest! You will not eat until I can say you can eat! You will not stop until you have done enough!" she bellowed. "I hope you are ready for this, because once you start, there will be no going back!"

**A/N: Arnora is really mean. YAY! Sorry this took so long to update I just haven't been feeling it lately. The plot fairy didn't visit. The next chapter is where the big battle will start, you best put seatbelts on your eyes because I'm about to take them for the ride of their lives! ;^) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Good day veggie mites, I hope you are well. Good news the plot fairy still hasn't come but I don't need her because I know what I'm doing now! YAY! One more thing, after this story is done I was going to write a series of one-shots centring around the Vikings kids and my OC Evalyn so if you have some ideas for crazy stuff for any characters I will write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Two days. Two whole days of absolute torture. The training each of the warriors was put through was agony. They were each put through physical and mental torment but at last, after the blood, sweat and tears, it was finally over.

Tuffnut flopped on the floor in Arnora's house, his body ached and his head throbbed. He lay on his stomach on the hard wooden floor and took in big, deep breaths the try and ease the pain he was in. Heather was just as bad, she couldn't even get through the door before collapsing on the ground.

"What was the use of that hard core training anyway?" Tuffnut grumbled to the wood on the floor. "They train the crap out of us and now we're too beat up to go into battle!" Heather raised her head and gave a tired look.

"I know what you mean Tuff, but everyone else is fine, we're the only ones who are so tired. Why? Because we're losers!" Heather said with a groan. Tuffnut only laughed at her back grabbed his sides in pain.

"No don't make me laugh, it hurts," he replied. Just as he finished his sentence Arnora strolled in the room and stared at them with disgust.

"Tuffnut! Heather! Get up now!" she growled. The two Vikings only groaned in response and ignored her words. Arnora started to fume. "Get to your feet or I will make you do fifty laps around the entire island, on land and in sea!" she roared. They both quickly stood, not wanting to go through any more 'training' but yelped in pain.

"Please don't make us do any more Arnora, or we'll die!" Tuffnut whined and pleaded at the same time. Arnora raised and eye brow and thought.

"Let me think about that…no!" she told them with a flat tone. The Vikings gasped and Heather dropped to her knees, starting to beg loudly.

"No, you can't do this! We're only human! Please, please, have mercy!" she wailed. Arnora's upper lip curled and attempted to shake Heather off her leg.

"Get off me! You can rest now just don't do that again!" she snarled at them. "I'm going to stay with my brother for the night, don't touch anything in this house that looks of value," Arnora said with a stern voice.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Tuffnut replied trying to him his smirk from watching Heather's little stunt. Arnora nodded and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Tuffnut and Heather burst out in loud laughter at the whole ordeal but grumbled in pain.

"Okay, no laughing. I'm going to get some much needed sleep," Heather said as she walked upstairs. Tuffnut watched her retreat and smiled.

"Yeah because we have a big day tomorrow, slaying Outcasts and Pirates and what not," Tuffnut replied more to himself than anyone. He collapsed down into a chair by the fire and retrieved his note book and quill.

_Day ten_

_We have been living in this small island for the past few days now and have agreed to help them battle in a war of Outcasts and Pirates. My mentors Arnora and Agnar have taught us how to fight well and for the past two days we have been pushed to our limits in physical combat. We go to war tomorrow and I am frightened. I have never killed a man before and I don't want to, but this day was bound to come, pirates or no pirates but I don't know how I will be able to live with blood on my hands. And Heather, what will happen to her? Such an innocent person having to kill or get killed, how will I be able to live with the guilt if she dies?_

Tuffnut stared at the pages of his book and slammed it shut, cramming it back into his pocket.

"I can't think like that," he mumbled before walking upstairs and crawling into bed. He blew out the candle and let darkness engulf the room.

* * *

The morning sun seeped in through the planks of wood of the house and a cool breeze ran through the walls, sending shivers over Tuffnut. The man groaned and hid under his covers and snuggled into his pillow to keep warm. He smiled to himself.

"Just the way I like it," he said closing his eyes to sleep so more. Well if only life could always be like that, but it's not.

"THORSTON! FLOG'EM! You two sorry excuses of human beings get your lazy rear ends down here!" Arnora screamed at the top of her lungs making Heather fall out of bed. Tuffnut swore under his breath and pulled Heather to her feet and dragging her downstairs to meet miss dragon lady.

"Hi Arnora, how are things?" Tuffnut said with a cocky grin. The female warrior only glared back.

"You are both to go to the docks immediately; we leave for battle right now. You will get your weapons and armour on the ship," she informed them with an icy glare. Tuffnut nodded and dragged the half asleep Heather to the docks.

The Vikings arrived and were greeted by Agnar holding their armour and swords, grinning widely.

"Well good morning, and how are you two?" he sang in a cheery tone. The two just kept on walking, taking their items and fixing them on. Agnar stopped Tuffnut and looked at him with concern. "Was it something I said?" Tuffnut shook his head.

"No, just Arnora being a pain!" Tuff hissed. Agnar nodded in understanding.

"I see. She's just been a little edgy about the war," Agnar replied with a smile. Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"You don't say," he huffed before climbing on deck. Agnar followed close behind him and untied the boat, releasing the sails so they could be on their way.

The journey did not take long; apparently Outcast Island is not that far from any island. How lucky for Alvin huh. And much to Tuffnut displeasure, the armada arrive to the island rather quickly. Tuffnut's face became pale, he felt like he was going to puke. Heather noticed his discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay; just think it's not every day you get to help save an entire island from angry pirates," she said with a smile. Tuffnut forced a smile back but still felt sick.

"Soldiers, attention!" Agnar commanded standing at the front of the ship. "Today is judgment day. Today is the day to prove your strength and courage. Some of you may die in battle and-," Agnar's sentence was cut short.

"Get on with it dude! There's a war on!" Tuffnut shouted, Heather sniggering next to him.

"Thorston!" Arnora hissed. Agnar rolled his eyes but continued.

"To war!" he shouted holding his sword above his head. The rest of the warriors raised their swords and a choir of voices rang over the boat.

"To war!" they chanted together.

"Yes, let's all go and die!" Tuff said under his breath. The ship docked and all the warriors leapt from the boat and charged into battle, clashing swords and shields with the enemy. Tuffnut went to join but Heather quickly stopped him. He turned to face her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck," was all she said before running off to fight. Tuffnut smiled and ran to the battle, yelling his war cry as he charged past his enemies, knocking them down with shield and sword.

Every strike that flew towards him he blocked with ease. Every stab that came his way he dodged and returned. Every slash that was swung another foe fell. Tuffnut massacred his opponents confidently until he ran into the dreaded man himself.

"Hampton!" Tuffnut snarled as he went to take a swing at him. The evil captain blocked and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Well if it isn't Thorston. What have you been up to lately? Murdering more people?" Hampton spoke in a menacing voice, a foot on his chest. Tuffnut struggled underneath. "Just face it boy, you're a murderer whether you like it or not! You just killed ten men today!" he spat. Tuffnut scowled at him.

"Yes but at least I murder out of good and not evil. Unlike low life scum like you!" Tuffnut shouted. Hampton laughed maliciously.

"Goodbye Thorston!" the wicked man sang raising his sword to finish him. Just as Tuffnut's life flashed before his eyes a spear was plunged into the man's black heart and killing him in an instant. Hampton fell back like at large tree and the blood trickled down his stomach and on to Tuffnut's face. The young Viking stood to his feet and saw Heather stand with triumph.

"That will teach you to kill our friends!" Heather screamed. Tuffnut stared at her with a look of bafflement.

"Damn," he replied. At that moment something caught Tuffnut's eye. Arnora was battling hard but was way out numbered and Marcus was creeping up behind her, his sword about to cut off her head.

"ARNORA!" the Vikings cried.

**A/N: Oh no! Okay if people have ideas for my one-shots please tell me, remember their about the Vikings children and the main Vikings or whatever but it is basically about childhood adventures. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello. YAY! I got two reviews. Thank you guys. Okay this might be the second last chapter maybe but this story is coming to a close and I am happy because I want to see this story have an end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

In life there are these moments were everything just slows down. You don't know whether you're dreaming or if it's reality. These moments are where time is so close to stopping, these moments are the most intense.

Tuffnut ran towards his mentor, Heather close behind him, both of them desperate to reach her before the swords did. Arnora was not expecting the strike; she was too focused on wining her own battles. The weapon was so close now. Tuffnut stopped in his tracks knowing he wasn't going to make it and prayed for a miracle.

"LOOK OUT!" an unexpected voice yelled. Arnora spun on her heel and there was Marcus, ready to seal her death. He went to slash, but it never came, the sound of swords clashing was all that was heard. It was Agnar that came to her aid and was now in a full on brawl with his opponent.

Arnora stood there with shock as she watched the battle. Marcus swung his blade at Agnar and cut his fighting arm. The warrior placed a hand on his wound, blood trickling through his fingers. He continued to fight but only could block his hits.

"Thorston, help my brother!" Arnora screamed keeping enemies away from her brother's vulnerable position. Tuffnut sprinted to his aid but didn't know what to do. He knew if he tried to take Marcus down the wicked man would just move out of the way and it would be goodbye Agnar.

"Looks like there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Marcus snarled. Agnar became enraged and started to attack harder, pushing through the pain of his arm. With a fast swipe of the blade Marcus slashed Agnar's sword away and his hand. Agnar held up his wrist and his hand was…gone! Arnora and Tuffnut were shocked and Heather looked like she was about to puke. Marcus smiled evilly.

"M-My hand. MY HAND!" Agnar screamed. Marcus laughed wildly for his victory but Agnar's lips formed into a menacing grin. "Oh wait, here it is!" the warrior cheered as he slipped his hand from his sleeve and punched Marcus right in the nose, sending him backwards and…right through Tuffnut sword. The Viking stood silent, his face whiter than a ghosts, his whole body trembling and he still held the sword slowly draining a man from life. Marcus heaved shuddered breaths as the blood oozed out of him.

"T-Thorston," he whispered with a trembled voice. "Tell your s-sister I said hi," were his last words before his life ended entirely. Tuffnut didn't know what to say or what to do. What did he mean?

"I can't do, I can hold on anymore!" Heather shirked then threw up everywhere at the disgust of all the gore. Tuffnut ran back to her and helped her as he heard Alvin bellow.

"Fall back men! These are not the ones we want!" he shouted and gestured for his men to return. The warriors watched the remaining enemies retreat and cheered at their victory.

"Agnar are you alright?" Arnora asked with genuine concern for his wellbeing. Agnar only smile at his older sister.

"I'm okay, but my arm is killing me," he replied with a laugh. Arnora nodded at led him back to the ship to treat his arm as did everyone else to journey back home.

The entire ride to the small island Tuffnut couldn't get Marcus's words out of his head.

"How are you?" Heather asked in a sweet voice standing next to Tuff as he stared out to sea.

"Okay I guess just went through a defining moment in my life," he replied. Heather heaved a sigh.

"What do we do now? This is all over, our adventure is all over," she said with forlorn eyes.

"I don't know, go our separate ways and forget. Never see each other again," he told her not making eye contact. Heather rested her chin on her hand and slouched over the deck.

"But I don't want to."

* * *

The warriors arrived back at the island and were greeted by the whole village cheering and chanting for their champions.

"My children, I am so very proud of you!" Gust sang as he embraced his son and daughter.

"Thank you Father," the replied in unison. Tuffnut and Heather looked from the dock at all the people reunited with their families. Tuffnut nudged Heather and pointed to Arnora who was actually smiling.

"Is she actually…no! That's a proper smile! I've never seen Arnora crack a grin before," Heather said with a laugh.

"Arnora I didn't know you had teeth!" Tuffnut joked to his mentor and surprisingly she laughed back.

"Tuffnut you are still the worst warrior I have ever trained but you are also one of my best," she replied happily, Agnar grinning next to her.

"My children I have something I must tell you," Gust interjected. "You have both proven to me that you can work together and that is why I want both of you to be chief. I believe the village will have a great benefit from the two of you." The brother and sister were surprised but at the same time thrilled.

"That would be very wise Father," Agnar told him. Gust smiled to his children and then proceeded to Tuffnut and Heather.

"Mister Thorston, Miss…Flog'Em, I would like to thank both of you for helping us win this war, our village is forever in your debt and we will be very obliged to help you and your villages if ever a time came," Gust said as he shook the hands.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind," Tuffnut replied. "Well I think it's time for us to get out of your hair and all." Agnar placed a hand on Tuff's shoulder.

"You could always stay here if you wanted too," he said. The two Vikings smiled.

"That is a very kind offer Agnar, but I'm afraid we can't. You guys will do just fine without us," Heather said with a bit of sadness.

"Then I guess you should be on your way, Agnar will escort you," Arnora spoke with the smallest tear in her eye. Tuffnut opened his arms to her, hoping to get a hug but all he got was a punch in the gut. "What do you think I am Thorston? A pussy!" she exclaimed. Tuffnut wheezed out a chuckle.

"Good old Arnora, we'll come and visit sometime in the distant future," he said. Arnora laughed as she shook Heather's hand.

"You better Thorston or I will have to hunt you down," she replied. The Vikings and Agnar boarded the ship and went on their way home.

* * *

Hours of sailing the ship finally arrived at the small island of Peaceable where Heather was to leave her friends at.

"Guess this is my stop then," Heather said trying her best to hold back tears.

"It was a pleasure to work with you Heather," Agnar said as he embraced her in a hug. Heather turned to Tuffnut who was looking to the floor.

"This was the most fun I have ever had Tuffnut, even though we almost died numerous times," she said. Tuffnut gave a weak smile.

"Yeah it was a blast," he replied, a tear rolling down his cheek. Heather wiped it away with her thumb and she started to cry.

"I should probably go now," she told him. Tuffnut only nodded and watched her retreat but was surprised when she ran back. "Almost forgot something," she said before hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you Heather," Tuffnut said starting to cry.

"Me too," she sobbed back. Heather let go and walked back down to the dock. Tuffnut turned away as the boat started to drift out to sea, too sad to look back.

"You're in love with her aren't you," Agnar asked. Tuffnut nodded. "Well you just completely missed your chance to tell her that!"

"I know," Tuffnut sulked. Agnar looked out to sea and weighed the anchor, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well you're about to get another one!" he said before forcing Tuffnut to turn around. The two men stared out to sea and saw the strangest scenario. Heather was swimming towards the boat.

"That girl is crazy!" Tuffnut shouted before grabbing a mop and hanging it over board so Heather could grab it. Tuffnut pulled the soaking wet girl to the boat and stared at her with disbelief. "I thought you were going home?" he yelled. Heather only giggled.

"I am a big girl Tuff; I get to live where ever I want! My parents a fine with it," she said. Tuffnut jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT!?" he screamed. Heather was a little taken aback.

"I thought you'd be happy about this?" she questioned.

"No, I am, it's just um-uh-I," Tuffnut stuttered and looked to Agnar who only gesture to the girl before walking away casually. Tuffnut looked to Heather and gave an awkward smile. "I-I-I love you!" he exclaimed.

Heather squealed with delighted and jumped up and down like a five year old.

"I knew it! I love you too," she shirked before running towards Tuffnut.

"No way you're wet," he joked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, him holding her and both kissing with a passion.

**A/N: WOOOOOHOOOOO! The romance is finally here! YAY! Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter of this story, there will be no epilogue to this story because I don't think it needs one plus they will be in my series of one shots by the way it will be call Childhood so you guys better look out for it. Ted and KaliAnn I would love it if you guys would read it when I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hours on the ocean waves were torture but it was worth it to get back home. The adventure was over and they were safe from all the terrors of the sea. The ship docked at Berks shores and Tuffnut and Heather made their way to the village but not before saying their goodbyes.

"You guys stay safe okay," Agnar said as he waved from the deck. Tuffnut gave a salute as Agnar set sail to his home. Tuffnut smiled and looked to Heather.

"C'mon, the others are probably in the great hall," he said as he led her by the hand. Heather gave an awkward smile and laugh.

"Great, doubt anyone will be happy to see me though," she replied walking next to him. Tuffnut laughed at her.

"I'm sure Snotlout will be glad to see you," he joked. Heather raised an eye brow.

"But I thought Snotlout was married to your sister?" she questioned starting to get confused. Tuffnut only laughed harder.

"Yeah but is he really?" Tuffnut said trying to mess with her. Heather hit him with her elbow and ran in front playfully, making him run after her.

The two arrived in the great hall but found hardly anyone was there. It was completely empty other than a few Vikings scattered around the room, so drunk they could hardly stand. In the far corner was Snotlout sitting by his lonesome drinking a mug of mead.

"And what do you think you're doing! Did daddy decide to get drunk?" Tuffnut shouted to his friend. Snotlout looked up from his cup and he cracked a smile back.

"Dude! You're back! And you brought back…Heather?" Snotlout asked with surprise. Tuffnut laughed and fist bumped him.

"Yeah, I got so lucky on this trip," Tuffnut gloated. Heather rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"I'm right behind you, idiot!" she teased. Snotlout walked up to her with a cocky grin.

"So Heather, did you get the love letters I sent you?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, thank you for that I just love reading," she replied with sarcasm. "Although I don't think your wife would be too happy about that," she said with a proud smirk. Snotlout chuckled.

"Aw you know I'm only joking, it's good to see both of you again, but not sure Astrid will be um, thrilled to see you though. Might want to stay away for a little bit," Snotlout warned. Heather nodded an expression of thought on her face.

"I'm sure it will be alright, anyway I'm gonna go to say hello to someone," Heather informed them, trying not to give away too much information. Tuffnut sighed and stared at her with a smirk.

"Hiccup's in the forge," Snotlout said with the same look as Tuff. Heather smiled at him in thanks before trotting off to the forge.

"Some things just never change. Hiccup's still the favourite," Tuffnut whined as he watched her go. Snotlout sniggered at him.

"Yep and that's the way it should be."

* * *

Heather quietly crept towards the forge; the sound of Hiccup talking to Toothless rang out into the village. Heather giggled to herself before poking her head through the door to see the man in question working on a dragon tail…thing.

"What's that you're working on?" she asked casually, hoping to trick him and it work.

"Oh this is just a new tail for Toothless, one of the teens in dragon training broke his last tail and-," Hiccup cut his sentence short and looked, an expression of shock plastered all over his face.

"It's been a while hasn't it," Heather said with a smile. Hiccup's lips twitched into a grin.

"Heather what are you doing her in Berk? Has something happened?" he asked, his last question sounding more serious.

"No I fine. I came here with Tuffnut, we were on the same voyage together and um…well I'll let Tuffnut tell you the rest." Hiccup was still in a state of astonishment.

"Hiccup I brought the little trouble maker that destroyed Toothless's tail!" Astrid yelled, entering the forge, Hunter in her arms and dragging Evalyn behind her.

"I didn't mean to break it! It just sort of…happened," the ginger retorted in a huff. Astrid totally ignored the younger girl's word and stared at the brunette in front of her.

"Hi Astrid," Heather sang. The blonde's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here in Berk?" she questioned. Heather smile at her.

"That's a long story," she replied. "Is this your son?" Heather asked, looking towards Hunter. Astrid nodded, still shock.

"Oh are you Heather?" Evalyn said in an obnoxious way. Heather nodded and shook her hand.

"And you must be that annoying teenager who I've heard about, Evalyn is it?" Heather questioned the young teen. The ginger nodded with a toothy grin. "Well if you guys want to hear what happened then you might want to go to the great hall, I'm sure Tuffnut will be thrilled to tell you," the brunette informed the before leading them to the great hall.

* * *

The small group arrived and were greeted by the whole gang of dragon riders waiting to hear Tuff and Heathers story.

"Hiccup, Astrid, you won't believe the tales I have to tell!" Tuffnut cheered from the table he was standing on. Hiccup chuckled at him.

"Well don't keep us waiting then," he replied. Tuffnut smirked down at him and helped Heather up on the table.

"Then let's get started, where do I begin."

**A/N: Done like dinner! Hoorah! Sorry that it's short but I'm just getting really board with it. If you guys have ideas for my one-shots then tell me. I'll tell you who the characters are:**

**Cliff and Rebel are Snotlout and Ruffnut's kids.**

**Ruth is Fishlegs daughter.**

**And Hunter is Hiccup and Astrid's son; I have funny plans for him. **


End file.
